LCDs are frequently a preferred type of display for use in cockpits of aircraft. However, with very limited instrument panel area typically available, it is difficult to fit LCDs in aircraft having smaller cockpits. Rotatable knob type switches are frequently preferred by pilots over other types of switches and controls for use in controlling the information displayed by the LCD. The knob type switches are typically placed on the avionics panel on the top, bottom or sides of the LCD bezel.
In general, the thickness of switch panels is often determined by the thickness of a function select switch or potentiometer. The thickness required for conventional switch designs does not allow the switch and its associated printed circuit board (PCB) to be placed on the bezel directly surrounding the LCD glass. Consequently, the rotatable knob type switches must be placed on the avionics panel beside the LCD bezel, consuming even more avionics panel space and further limiting the use of LCDs in some aircraft.